Knowing (2009) decoded list
This is the list of the events that were written on Lucinda's paper in the movie Knowing. It was made by Viroses on the Google Earth Community (which is now unfortunately inaccessible due to Google's migration to the new support forum). Knowing number list explanation date deaths lat. Lon. correct date correct location event (dd/mm/yyyy) 21259 421 4330 645 02/12/1959 43?30'N 6?45'E The collapse of a dam at Malpasset released the waters of the Reyran River and killed 433 people in the French city of Fr?jus. At 9:14 pm, 48 million cubic metres of water were released twelve kilometers from Fr?jus. 21160 437 2688 2791 21/01/1960 26.88S 27.91E In the third worst mine disaster in history, 437 coal miners were killed at the Coalbrook North Colliery at Coalbrook, South Africa, when a three square kilometer section collapsed, filling the mine shaft with methane. 29260 1500 3050 0930 29/02/1960 30.50N 09.30W At11:47 p.m., the city of Agadir in Morocco was shaken for 15 seconds by an earthquake measuring 5.9 on the Richter scale, followed by another tremor an hour later. At least 12,000 people were killed in the collapse of unreinforced stone buildings. 22560 5700 3824 7305 22/05/1960 38.24S 73.05W Great Chilean Earthquake: At 3:11 pm local time (1911 GMT) the largest earthquake of the 20th century struck near Valdivia. Based on seismographic data, the tremor was later calculated to be at 9.5 on the on the Richter scale. The quake killed 1,655 people immediately in Chile, and its aftershocks killed another 4,000 people. Two million were left homeless, and the shock sent tsunamis that killed people as far away as Japan. 14760 225 1462 9053 14/07/1960 14.62N 90.53W A fire at a mental hospital in Guatemala City killed 225 of the nearly 1,600 patients there. 241060 126 4597 6365 24/10/1960 45.97N 63.65E Nedelin catastrophe: An R-16 ballistic missile exploded on the launch pad at the Soviet Union's Baikonur Cosmodrome space facility, killing over 100 observers, including Field Marshal Mitrofan Nedelin, who had ordered repairs to be made without allowing the fuel to be removed. 121660 134 4067 7397 16/12/1960 40.67N 73.96W 1960 New York air disaster: United Airlines Flight 826, with 77 passengers, and TWA Flight 226, with 51, collided 5,000 feet (1,500 m) over Staten Island at 10:37 in the morning. The United DC-8 jet crashed in Brooklyn at the intersection of 7th Avenue and Sterling Place. Stephen Baltz, 11, was pulled conscious from the wreckage, but died the next day. In addition to the 128 passengers and crew on both planes, eight more people on the ground were killed. 13361 1541 5047 3046 13/03/1961 50.47N 30.46E A dam burst on the Dnieper River on the Kurenivka neighbourhood of Kiev, killing 145. (LIST ERROR: it killed 145. Correct numbers: 1336114550473046) 311061 275 1749 8819 31/10/1961 17.49N 88.19W Hurricane Hattie devastates Belize City, Belize killing over 270. 171261 3 2288 4310 17/12/1961 22.88S 43.10W Niter?i circus fire: 323 people die in a fire at Niter?i, Brazil. (LIST ERROR: it was at 15/12/1961, and caused 323 dead. Correct numbers: 15126132322884310) 11162 141 5994 3023 11/01/1962 59.94N 30.23E While Soviet submarine B-37 is moored at Ekaterininsky, conducting maintenance and testing of her torpedoes, a fire breaks out in the torpedo compartment, and all twelve torpedoes go off. The submarine is instantly destroyed with the loss of all hands on board. (LIST ERROR: caused 122 dead and location is 69.20N, 33.46E. Correct numbers: 1116212269203346) 7262 299 4926 9 07/02/1962 49.26N 6.9E A coal mine explosion in Saarland, West Germany kills 299 people. (LIST ERROR: it was at 49.26N 6.9E. Correct numbers: 7262299492669) 26763 1100 4199 2143 26/07/1963 41.99N 21.63E An earthquake in Skopje, Yugoslavia leaves 1,800 dead. (LIST ERROR: it killed 1800. Correct numbers: 26763180041992143) 41063 1 2141 7651 04/10/1963 21.41N 76.51W Hurricane Flora, one of the worst Atlantic storms in history, hits Hispaniola and Cuba killing 7,193 people. (LIST ERROR: caused 7193 dead. Correct numbers: 41063719321417651) 41063 35 21181 737 04/10/1963 21.181N 73.7W Unknown tragedy, possibly related with Hurricane Flora, on Great Inagua Island (Bahamas). 91063 1954 4626 1232 09/10/1963 46.26N 12.32E In northeast Italy, over 2,000 people are killed when a large landslide behind the Vajont Dam causes a giant wave of water to overtop it. 63119 161 3546 1395 09/11/1963 35.46N 139.5E A triple-train disaster in Yokohama, Japan kills 161. 63119 458 3301 13043 09/11/1963 33.01N 130.43E Miike Coal Mine explosion: In Japan, a coal mine explosion kills 458 and sends 839 carbon monoxide poisoning victims to the hospital. 32764 131 6105 14748 27/03/1964 61.05N 147.48W The Good Friday Earthquake, the most powerful earthquake in U.S. history at a magnitude of 9.2, strikes South Central Alaska, killing 125 people and inflicting massive damage to the city of Anchorage, Alaska. 1146 400 2588 8970 11/04/1964 25.88N 89.70W 40 tornadoes strike US midwest killing 272 and injuring 5,000. (LIST ERROR: it was at 11/04/1964, and caused 272 deaths. Correct numbers: 1146427225888970) 6561 236 3247 13082 01/06/1965 33.47N 130.82E A coal mine explosion kills 236 workers at the Yamano mine near Fukuoka, Japan. (LIST ERROR: It was at 33.47N 130.82E. Correct numbers: 6561236334713082) 28565 - 2591 8589 28/05/1965 23.8N 86.45E An explosion in Ghori collery near Dhanbad, India, killed 375 miners. (LIST ERROR: if these numbers refer to this event, they are incorrect. Correct numbers: 285653752388645) 24166 117 4583 686 24/01/1966 45.83N 6.86E Air India Flight 101 crashes into Mont Blanc, killing all 117 persons on board. 6624 133 3541 13978 04/02/1966 35.41N 139.78E All Nippon Airways Flight 60 plunges into Tokyo Bay; 133 are killed. 6635 124 3536 13873 05/03/1966 35.36N 138.73E BOAC Flight 911 crashes in severe clear-air turbulence over Mount Fuji near Tokyo, Japan, killing all 124 persons on board. 19866 2394 391 4148 19/08/1966 39.1N 41.48E An earthquake in eastern Turkey, near Varto, destroys whole cities. 211066 144 5141 0320 21/10/1966 51?41'N 3?20'W Catastrophic collapse of a colliery spoil-tip in the Welsh village of Aberfan, killing 116 children and 28 adults. 81266 216 3652 248 08/12/1966 36.52N 24.8E The Typaldos Line's ferry Heraklion sinks in rough seas, in the Aegean Sea near Crete, leaving 217 dead. 12767 3 2852 8056 27/01/1967 28.52N 80.56W Apollo 1: U.S. astronauts Gus Grissom, Edward Higgins White, and Roger Chaffee are killed when fire breaks out in their Apollo spacecraft during a launch pad test. 22567 322 5085 435 22/05/1967 50.85N 4.35E The Innovation department store in the centre of Brussels, Belgium burns down. It is the most devastating fire in Belgian history, resulting in 323 dead and missing and 150 injured. 27767 134 1995 107235 29/07/1967 19.95N 107.235E An explosion and fire aboard the U.S. Navy aircraft carrier USS Forrestal in the Gulf of Tonkin leaves 134 dead. (LIST ERROR: it was at 29/07/2967. Correct numbers: 297671341995107235) 29767 240 105 673 29/07/1967 10.5N 67.3W An earthquake in Caracas, Venezuela kills 240. 2868 270 1287 12402 02/08/1968 12.87N 124.02E The 1968 Casiguran earthquake, which occurred on August 2, 1968 with a 7.3 Richter scale magnitude. More than 270 people died and 261 were injured. 16369 155 105 7183 16/03/1969 10.69N 71.63W Viasa flight 742 crashed near Maracaibo, Venezuela, killing 155. (LIST ERROR: it was at 10.69N 71,63W. Correct numbers: 1636915510697163) 1369 153 191 9901 31/03/1969 27.68N, 101.3W A grisu explosion on the coal mine of Barroter?n, in Coahuila, Mexico, kills 153 people. (LIST ERROR: it was at 27.68N, 101.3W. Correct numbers: 136915327681013) 4469 9 2323 9906 04/04/1969? 82069 153 3779 7888 20/08/1969 37.79N 78.88W Hurricane Camille kills 153 on Virginia region. 31570 47194 925 7884 31/05/1970 9.25S 78.84W The 1970 Ancash earthquake causes a landslide that buries the town of Yungay, Peru; more than 47,000 people are killed. 131070 768 1362 12317 13/10/1970? 191070 91 5708 12561 19/10/1970? 11170 146 4538 572 01/11/1970 45.38N 5.72E Club Cinq-Sept fire in Saint-Laurent-du-Pont, France, kills 146. 121170 500201 2241 9084 12/11/1970 22.41N 90.84E 1970 Bhola cyclone: A 120-mph (193 km/h) tropical cyclone hits the densely populated Ganges Delta region of East Pakistan (now Bangladesh), killing an estimated 500,000 people (considered the 20th century's worst cyclone disaster). 71816 110 2220 11402 16/08/1971? 9471 111 583 1346 04/09/1971 58.3N 134.6W A Boeing 727 (Alaska Airlines Flight 1866) crashes into the side of a mountain near Juneau, Alaska, killing all 111 people on board. 251271 162 375 1269 25/12/1971 37.5N 126.9E Fire at a 22-story hotel in Seoul, South Korea kills 158 people. 22672 125 3797 8166 26/02/1972 37.97N 81.66W A coal sludge spill kills 125 people in Buffalo Creek, West Virginia. (REPEATED) 10472 5300 294 531 10/04/1972 29.4N 53.1E A 7.0 Richter scale earthquake kills 5,000 people in the Iranian province of Fars. (REPEATED) 72513 118 3469 - 13/05/1972 34.67N 135.50E Fire in a nightclub atop the Sennichi department store in Osaka, Japan, kills 118. (LIST ERROR: it was at 34.67N, 135.50E. Correct numbers: 72513118346713550) 22672 125 3797 8166 26/02/1972 37.97N 81.66W A coal sludge spill kills 125 people in Buffalo Creek, West Virginia. (REPEATED) 10472 5300 294 531 10/04/1972 29.4N 53.1E A 7.0 Richter scale earthquake kills 5,000 people in the Iranian province of Fars. (REPEATED) 728672 11 8514 3049 08/06/1972? 31272 155 2833 1648 03/12/1972 28.33N 16.48W Spantax flight 275 crashed in Tenerife, Canary Islands, killing 155. 131272 174 5574 3762 13/12/1972? 121972 101 2551 8035 29/12/1972 25?51'N 80?35'W Eastern Air Lines Flight 401 crashes into the Everglades in Florida, killing 101 of 176 onboard. (LIST ERROR, it was at 29/12/1972. Correct numbers: 12297210125518035) 231272 10003 1235 8612 23/12/1972 12.35N 86.12W A 6.25 Richter scale earthquake in Nicaragua kills 5,000?12,000 people in the capital, Managua. 22173 176 1204 851 22/01/1973 12.04N 8.51E A Royal Jordanian Boeing 707 flight from Jeddah crashes in Kano, Nigeria; 176 people are killed. 10473 108 4759 753 10/04/1973 47?27'N 7?37'E Invicta International Airlines flight 435 crashed near Hochwald, Switzerland, killing 108 (LIST ERROR: it was at 47?27'N 7?37'E. Correct numbers: 104731084727737) 17473 681 2384 9001 17/04/1973? 731129 104 328 1307 29/11/1973 32.8N 130.7E 104 people are killed in a Taiyo department store fire in Kumamoto, Kyushu, Japan. 1274 188 2359 4677 01/02/1974 23.59S 46.77W Fire breaks out in the Joelma Building in S?o Paulo, Brazil; 177 die, 293 are injured, 11 die later of their injuries. 3374 346 4914 263 03/03/1974 49.14N 2.63E Turkish Airlines Flight 981 travelling from Paris to London crashes in a woods near Paris, killing all 346 aboard. 41274 1916 8805 12/04/1974? 18974 8000 1632 8653 18/09/1974 16?32'N 86?53'W Hurricane Fifi (later Hurricane Orlene) was a catastrophic tropical cyclone that killed between 3,000 and 10,000 people in Honduras in September 1974. 281274 5300 351 729 28/12/1974 35.1N 72.9E A magnitude 6.2 earthquake on the Hazara and Swat districts of northern Pakistan caused 5300 dead. 62475 113 4062 7378 24/06/1975 40.72N 73.78W Eastern Airlines flight 66 crashed at New York JFK due to windshear, killing 113. 3875 188 3011 895 03/08/1975 30.11N 8.95W A privately chartered Boeing 707 impacts the mountainside near Agadir, Morocco (not the province capital), killing 188. 7588 36000 2961 11793 08/08/1975 32.98N 113.62E The Banqiao dam, in China's Henan Province, fails after the typhoon Nina; over 200,000 people perish. Some sources claim only 36000 casualties from flooding. (LIST ERROR: The Banqiao dam is located at 32.98N, 113.62E. Correct numbers: 758836000329811362) 121275 138 2139 3979 12/12/1975 21.39N 39.79E In Mecca, Saudi Arabia, a gas stove explodes & starts a fire, killing 138. 271275 375 2375 8640 27/12/1975 23.75N 86.40E In Dhanbad, India, an explosion at Chasnala Colliery kills 350. 76728 655422 3960 11820 28/07/1976 39.60N 118.20E The Tangshan earthquake measuring between 7.8 and 8.2 magnitude flattens Tangshan, the People's Republic of China, killing 242,769 and injuring 164,851. (LIST ERROR: it killed 242769 people. Correct numbers: 76728242769396011820) 10976 176 4533 1618 10/09/1976 45.33N 16.18E Zagreb mid-air collision: A British Airways Trident and a Yugoslav DC-9 collide near Zagreb, Yugoslavia (now Croatia), killing all 176 aboard. 11076 950 2415 11031 01/10/1976? 4377 1570 458 268 04/03/1977 45.8N 26.8E The 1977 Bucharest Earthquake in southern and eastern Europe kills more than 1,500. 27377 583 2848 1633 27/03/1977 28.48N 16.33W Tenerife disaster: A collision between KLM and Pan Am Boeing 747s at Tenerife, Canary Islands, kills 583 persons (the deadliest accident in aviation history). 1477 500 2316 9019 01/04/1977 23.16N 90.19E The Madaripur-Shibchar tornado, in Bangladesh, kills 500. 52877 165 3903 8427 28/05/1977 39.03N 84.27W The Beverly Hills Supper Club in Southgate, Kentucky is engulfed in fire, killing 165 inside. 191177 9941 1621 807 19/11/1977 16.21N 80.7E A cyclone hits the Indian state of Andhra Pradesh. An estimated 10,000 people are killed. 31177 821 7406 1073 03/11/1977? 20878 438 3033 4829 20/08/1978 30.33N 48.29E 430 people are killed when unknown terrorists set fire to a movie theater in Abadan, Iran. 16978 26000 3359 5691 16/09/1978 33.59N 56.91E 25,000 die in a 7.7 Richter scale earthquake, in Iran. 92578 144 3244 11707 25/09/1978 32?44'N 117?07'W PSA Flight 182, a Boeing 727, collides with a small private airplane and crashes in San Diego, California; 144 are killed. 52579 273 420 8755 25/05/1979 42?0'N 87?55'W American Airlines Flight 191: In Chicago, a DC-10 crashes during takeoff at O'Hare International Airport, killing all 271 on board and 2 people on the ground. 31879 2000 1838 7013 31/08/1979 18.38N 70.13W Hurricane David begins a week-long rampage through the eastern Caribbean and the east coast of the United States. About 1,100 people die as a result, mostly in the Dominican Republic. 1511781847167986 ??????????? 281179 257 7725 16728 28/11/1979 77.25S 167.28E Air New Zealand Flight 901: an Air New Zealand DC-10 crashes into Mount Erebus (in Antarctica) on a sightseeing trip, killing all 257 people on board. 27380 123 564 2172 27/03/1980 56.4N 2.172E The Norwegian oil platform Alexander L. Kielland collapses in the North Sea, killing 123 of its crew of 212. 25480 146 2829 1645 25/04/1980 28?23'N 16?25'W Dan-Air Flight 1008 crashes in Tenerife, killing all 146 occupants and marking the worst air disaster involving a British-registered aircraft in terms of loss of life. (LIST ERROR: It was at 28?23'N 16?25'W. Correct numbers: 2548014628231625) 20580 157 1799 7679 20/05/1980 17.99N 76.79W Fire on a nursing home in Kingston Jamaica, kills 157. 19880 301 2470 4671 19/08/1980 24.70N 46.71E In one of aviation's worst disasters, 301 persons are killed when Saudia Flight 163 catches fire in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. 101080 20089 3615 131 10/10/1980 36.15N 1.31E El Asnam, Algeria, is destroyed by an earthquake, which claims more than 2,600 lives. After the quake, El Asnam is rebuilt and changes its name to the city of Chlef. (LIST ERROR: it killed 2600 people. Correct numbers: 10108026003615131) 6681 800 2550 8656 06/06/1981 25.50N 86.56E Bihar train disaster: Seven coaches of an overcrowded passenger train fall off the tracks into the River Kosi Between Mansi and Saharsa, India; about 800 die. 71781 114 3908 9458 17/07/1981 39.08N 94.58W Hyatt Regency walkway collapse: Two skywalks filled with people at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Kansas City, Missouri collapse into a crowded atrium lobby, killing 114. 221181 40 9652 12609 22/11/1981? 2582 323 5524 6132 02/05/1982 55?24'S 61?32'W Falklands War: The nuclear submarine HMS Conqueror sinks the Argentine cruiser General Belgrano, killing 323 sailors. 7982 137 2959 9014 09/07/1982 29?59'N 90?14'W Pan Am Flight 759 (Boeing 727) crashes in Kenner, Louisiana, killing all 146 on board and 8 on the ground. (LIST ERROR: Killed 154. Correct numbers: 798215429599014) 20982 900 1369 8921 20/09/1982 13.69N 89.21W Hurricane Paul kills 500 in El Salvador, on an incident which occurred in a suburb of San Salvador, where an 8-foot-high (2.4 m) wall of water covered the town with trees, debris, and ten feet of mud. In addition, hundreds of houses were buried, resulting in a death toll of 300 in the area. (LIST ERROR, it killed 500 people. Correct numbers: 2098250013698921) 201082 340 5484 3809 20/10/1982 55.72N 37.55E Luzhniki disaster: During the UEFA Cup match between FC Spartak Moscow and HFC Haarlem, at least 63 people are crushed to death. (LIST ERROR: it was at 55.72N, 37.55E. Correct numbers: 20108234055723755) 31182 97 834 9709 03/11/1982? 5683 17 7543 6484 05/06/1983 ou 06/05/1983? 21983 269 4634 14117 21/09/1983 46?34'N 141?17E Cold War: Korean Air Lines Flight 007 is shot down by a Soviet Union jet fighter near Moneron Island when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace. All 269 on board are killed including U.S. Congressman Larry McDonald. 231083 241 3349 3529 23/10/1983 33?49'N 35?29'E Simultaneous suicide truck-bombings destroy both the French and the United States Marine Corps barracks in Beirut, killing 241 U.S. servicemen, 58 French paratroopers and 6 Lebanese civilians. 271183 181 4048 359 27/11/1983 40.48N 3.59W Colombian Avianca Flight 11 crashes near Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain, killing 181 of the 192 on board. 1984 149 2978 12548 01/09/1984 ou 09/01/1984? 281084 240 3452 6917 28/10/1984 34.52N 69.17E An Antonov AN-22 was shot down by Afghan rebels shortly after taking off on Kabul, Afghanistan, killing 240. Worst single military aircraft disaster in history. 31284 3000 2327 7741 03/12/1984 23.27N 77.41E Bhopal Disaster: A methyl isocyanate leak from a Union Carbide pesticide plant in Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh, India, kills more than 8,000 people outright and injures over half a million (with more later dying from their injuries the death toll is now 23,000+) in the worst industrial disaster in history. 26685 329 5136 1249 23/06/1985 51?36?N 12?49'W Air India Flight 182, a Boeing 747, blows up 31,000 feet (9,500 m) above the Atlantic Ocean, south of Ireland, killing all 329 aboard. (LIST ERROR: It was at 23/06/1985. Correct numbers: 2368532951361249) 19785 268 4619 1130 19/07/1985 46?19'N 11?30'E The Stava Dam collapses, killing 268 people in Val di Stava, Italy. 8285 135 3255 9701 02/08/1985 32?55'N 97?01'W Delta Air Lines Flight 191 crashes near Dallas, Texas, killing 137 people. 85812 520 360 13841 12/08/1985 36?0'N 138?41'E Japan Airlines Flight 123, a Boeing 747 jumbo jet, crashes into Mount Ogura in Gunma Prefecture, Japan, killing 520 in the world's worst single-plane air disaster. 19985 10153 2910 11084 19/09/1985 18.19N 102.533W An 8.1 Richter scale earthquake strikes Mexico City. Around 10,000 people are killed, 30,000 injured, and 95,000 left homeless. (LIST ERROR: its epicenter was at 18.19N, 102.533W. Correct numbers: 19985101531819102533) 10585 300 1802 6661 05/10/1985 18.02N 66.61W A mudslide in Ponce, Puerto Rico, kills 300 due to the tropical storm Isabel. 131185 43000 453 7519 13/11/1985 4?53'N 75?19'W Nevado del Ruiz volcano erupts, killing an estimated 23,000 people, including 21,000 killed by lahars in the town of Armero, Colombia. (LIST ERROR: It killed 23,000 people. Correct numbers: 131185230004537519) 12185 256 4854 5434 12/12/1985 48?54'N 54?34'W Arrow Air Flight 1285, a Douglas DC-8, crashes after takeoff in Gander, Newfoundland, killing 256, 248 of whom were U.S. servicemen returning to Fort Campbell, Kentucky from overseeing a peacekeeping force in Sinai. 28186 7 2844 8057 28/01/1986 28.44N 80.57W STS-51-L: Space Shuttle Challenger disintegrates 73 seconds after launch, killing the crew of 7 astronauts, including schoolteacher Christa McAuliffe. 26486 4056 5123 3005 26/04/1986 51?23'N 30?05'E The Chernobyl disaster: A mishandled safety test at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Pripyat, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union "killed at least 4056 people and damaged almost $7 billion of property".3 Radioactive fallout from the accident concentrated near Belarus, Ukraine and Russia and at least 350,000 people were forcibly resettled away from these areas. After the accident, "traces of radioactive deposits unique to Chernobyl were found in nearly every country in the northern hemisphere". 16786 177 2642 2910 16/09/1986 26.42S 29.10E At least 177 people die during a lethal fire in the Kinross gold mine, in South Africa. (LIST ERROR: It was at 16/09/1986. Correct numbers: 1698617726422910) 21886 1700 626 1017 21/08/1986 6?26'N 10?17'E Carbon dioxide gas erupts from volcanic Lake Nyos in Cameroon, killing up to 1,800 people within a 20-kilometer range. 31886 423 4446 3781 31/08/1986 44.46N 37.81E The Soviet passenger liner Admiral Nakhimov sinks in the Black Sea after colliding with the bulk carrier Pyotr Vasev, killing 423. 101086 1500 137 892 10/10/1986 13.7N 89.2W An earthquake measuring 7.5 on the Richter Scale strikes San Salvador, El Salvador, killing an estimated 1,500 people. 6387 193 5135 319 06/03/1987 51.35N 3.19E Zeebrugge Disaster: A cross-channel ferry capsizes outside the harbor off Zeebrugge, Belgium; 180 drown. 81687 156 4224 8332 16/08/1987 42.24N 83.32W Northwest Airlines Flight 255 (a McDonnell Douglas MD-82) crashes on takeoff from Detroit Metropolitan Airport in Romulus, Michigan just West of Detroit killing all but one (4-year old Cecelia Cichan) of the 156 people on board. 251187 687 1249 1221 25/11/1987 12.49N 122.1E Supertyphoon Nina pummels the Philippines with category 5 winds of 165 mph and a surge that swallows entire villages. at least 1,036 deaths attributed to the storm. 281187 159 1910 5937 28/11/1987 19?10'S 59?37'E South African Airways Flight 295 crashes into the Indian ocean off Mauritius due to a fire in the cargo hold; the 159 passengers and crew perish. 201287 4375 124 1217 20/12/1987 12.4N 121.7E In history's worst peacetime sea disaster, the passenger ferry MV Do?a Paz sinks after colliding with the oil tanker Vector 1 in the Tablas Strait in the Philippines, killing an estimated 4,000 people (1,749 official). 3788 290 2640 5602 03/07/1988 26.40N 56.02E Iran Air Flight 655 is shot down by a missile launched from the USS Vincennes, killing all 290 passengers. 6788 167 5828 015 06/07/1988 58?28'N 0?15'E The Piper Alpha drilling platform in the North Sea is destroyed by explosions and fires, killing 165 oil workers and 2 rescue mariners. 8788 2 2597 6361 08/07/1988 ou 07/08/1988? 7888 700 52 4442 07/08/1988 ou 08/07/1988? 21088 248 1161 8535 02/10/1988? 71288 25000 4083 4426 07/12/1988 40.83N 44.26E In Armenia, an earthquake (6.9 on the Richter scale) kills nearly 25,000, injures 15,000 and leaves 400,000 homeless. 211288 270 5505 3203 21/12/1988 55?05N 3?20.3W Pan Am Flight 103 is blown up over Lockerbie, Scotland, killing a total of 270 people. 20189 200 4183 7494 20/01/1989? 26489 1300 2385 9001 26/04/1989 23.85N 90.01E The Daulatpur-Saturia, Bangladesh Tornado was an extremely destructive tornado that occurred in the Manikganj District, Bangladesh on April 26, 1989. It was the costliest and deadliest tornado in Bangladesh's history. There is great uncertainty about the death toll, but estimates indicate that it killed around 1,300 people, which would make it the deadliest tornado in history. 7689 176 527 5513 07/06/1989 5?27'N 55?13W Surinam Airways Flight PY764 crashes, killing 176. 71989 111 4224 959 19/07/1989 42?24'N 96?23'W United Airlines Flight 232 (Douglas DC-10) crashes in Sioux City, Iowa, killing 112; 184 on board survive. (LIST ERROR: It was at 42?24'N 96?23'W. Correct numbers: 7198911142249623) 2790 1426 2141 3981 02/07/1990 21.41N 39.81E A stampede in a pedestrian tunnel leading to Mecca kills 1,426. 16790 1600 1542 12171 16/07/1990 15?40'N 121?10'E An earthquake measuring 7.7 on the Richter Scale kills more than 1,600 in the Philippines. (LIST ERROR: it was at 15?40'N, 121?10'E. Correct numbers: 167901600154012110) 21190 748 1030 12389 02/11/1990? 15291 171 853 9829 15/02/1991 8.53N 98.29E A freighter with dynamite explodes in Phang Nga, Thailand, killing 171. 91421 147 3638 11140 21/04/1991 36.38N 111.40E The Sanjiaohe coal mine explosion at Hongdong, Shanxi, China, kills 147. 29491 138000 2242 9176 29/04/1991 22.42N 91.76E A tropical cyclone hits Bangladesh, killing an estimated 138,000 people. 2659 223 1444 9927 26/05/1991 14?44'N 99?27'E In Thailand, a Lauda Air Boeing 767 crashes near Bangkok, killing all 223 people on board. (LIST ERROR, it was at 26/05/1991. Correct numbers: 2659122314449927) 15691 300 157 1202 15/06/1991 15.07N 120.2E In the Philippines, Mount Pinatubo erupts in the second largest terrestrial eruption of the 20th century; the final death toll tops 800. (LIST ERROR: it was at 15.07N 120.2E, and caused 800 dead. Correct numbers: 156918001571202) 151191 5101 1100 12461 11/05/1991? 22492 - 2066 10334 22/04/1992 20.66N 103.34W Fuel that leaked into a sewer explodes in Guadalajara, Mexico; 215 are killed, 1,500 injured. (LIST ERROR: it killed 215. Correct numbers: 22492215206610334) 92928 167 2731 8517 28/09/1992? 10593 188 137 1002 10/05/1993 13.7N 100.2E In Thailand, a fire at the Kader Toy Factory kills 188 workers, mostly young women. 903827290362810061 ??????????? 30993 10207 1839 7658 30/09/1993 18.39N 76.58E The Latur earthquake centered in Killari, Maharashtra, India, kills over 10,000. 94426 264 3524 1369 26/04/1994 35.24N 136.9E China Airlines Flight 140, an Airbus A300, crashes while landing at Nagoya, Japan, killing 264 people. 3594 270 212 5395 03/05/1994 ou 05/03/1994? 26694 1100 306 7596 26/06/1994? 9894 132 4060 8031 08/09/1994 40.60N 80.31W USAir Flight 427, a Boeing 737 with 132 people on board, crashes on approach to Pittsburgh International Airport; there are no survivors. 28994 852 5923 2142 28/09/1994? 131194 112 2190 17285 13/11/1994? 941127 233 4201 12166 27/11/1994? 95117 6434 3467 13517 17/01/1995 34.67N 135.17E A magnitude 6.8 earthquake called the "Great Hanshin earthquake" occurs near Kobe, Japan, causing great property damage and killing 6,434 people. 41995 168 3528 9731 19/04/1995 35?28'N 97?31'W Oklahoma City bombing: 168 people, including 8 Federal Marshals and 19 children, are killed at the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building. 29695 501 3729 12700 29/06/1995 37?29'N 127?00'E The Sampoong Department Store collapses in the Seocho-gu district of Seoul, South Korea, killing 501 and injuring 937. 23895 348 2715 7840 23/08/1995? 301295 159 350 7606 20/12/1995 3?50'N 76?06'W American Airlines Flight 965, a Boeing 757, crashes into a mountain 50 km north of Cali, Colombia, killing 159. (LIST ERROR: it was at 20/12/1995. Correct numbers: 2012951593507606) 231295 5382 9967 23/12/1995? 4696 19729 7433 1531 04/06/1996 ou 06/04/1996? 18396 162 1438 12128 18/03/1996 14?38N 121?2E The Ozone Disco Club fire in Quezon City, Philippines kills 163. (LIST ERROR: it was at 14?38'N, 121?2'E. Correct numbers: 1839616214381212) 813596 700 2424 8992 13/05/1996 24.24N 89.92E Severe thunderstorms and a tornado in Bangladesh kill 600. 21596 989 20 324 21/05/1996 2.0S 32.4E The MV Bukoba sinks in Tanzanian waters in Lake Victoria, killing nearly 1,000 in one of Africa's worst maritime disasters. 51196 110 2554 8034 11/05/1996 25?54'N 80?34'W After takeoff from Miami, Florida, a fire started by improperly handled oxygen canisters in the cargo hold of Atlanta-bound ValuJet Flight 592, causes the Douglas DC-9 to crash in the Florida Everglades, killing all 110 on board. 71796 230 4039 7238 17/07/1996 40?39'N 72?38'W Paris and Rome-bound TWA Flight 800 (Boeing 747) explodes off the coast of Long Island, New York, killing all 230 on board. 121196 349 2858 7627 12/11/1996 28.58N 76.27E Saudi Arabian Airlines Boeing 747 collides in mid-air with Kazakhstan Airlines Il-76, resulting in the loss of 349 lives. 23297 164 2193 8673 23/02/1997? 15497 343 2142 3981 15/04/1997 21.42N 39.81E Fire sweeps through a campsite of Muslims making the Hajj pilgrimage; the official death toll is 343. 8697 228 1325 14443 06/08/1997 13?27'N 144?44'E Korean Air Flight 801 crash lands west of Guam International Airport, resulting in the deaths of 228 people. (LIST ERROR: location was approximately 13?27'N, 144?44'E. Corrected numbers: 8697228132714444) 98216 204 2509 12123 16/02/1998 25?09'N 121?23'E China Airlines Flight 676 crashes into a residential area near Chiang Kai-shek International Airport, killing 202 people (all 196 on board and 6 on the ground). 9498 118 2140 398 09/04/1998 ou 04/09/1998? 3698 101 5273 1022 03/06/1998 52.73N 10.22E Eschede train disaster: An InterCityExpress high speed train derails between Hannover and Hamburg, Germany, causing 101 deaths. 17798 2183 296 14192 17/07/1998 2.96S 141.92E In Papua New Guinea a 7.1 earthquake killed at least 2,183 people, thousands injured, about 9,500 homeless and about 500 missing as a result of a tsunami generated in the Sissano area. 9881 3004 2950 11718 01/08/1998? 7898 212 1 3681 07/08/1998 1.29S 36.83E A bomb on the United States embassy in Nairobi, Kenya, kills 212 people. (LIST ERROR: it was at 1.29S 36.83E. Correct numbers: 78982121293683) 3998 229 4424 6358 02/09/1998 44?24'N 63?58'W A McDonnell Douglas MD-11 airliner (Swissair Flight 111) crashes near Peggys Cove, Nova Scotia, after taking off from New York City en-route to Geneva; all 229 people on board are killed. (LIST ERROR: it was at 02/09/1998. Correct numbers: 299822944246358) 293120987000152286 ??????????? 22299 1000 1862 3575 22/02/1999? 17899 17127 4077 2994 17/08/1999 40.77N 29.94E Izmit earthquake: A 7.6-magnitude earthquake strikes Izmit and levels much of northwestern Turkey, killing more than 17,000 and injuring 44,000. 99921 2416 2387 12075 21/09/1999 23.87N 120.75E The 921 earthquake, also known as the Jiji earthquake,(magnitude 7.6 on the Richter scale) kills about 2,400 people in Taiwan. 291099 9803 2025 8619 29/10/1999? 1031989 217 4020 6945 31/10/1999 40?20'N 69?45'W EgyptAir Flight 990, travelling from New York City to Cairo, crashes off the coast of Nantucket, Massachusetts, killing all 217 on board. When the pilot leaves the cockpit, the co-pilot causes the Boeing 767 to enter a steep dive, resulting in impact with the Atlantic Ocean. (LIST ERROR: it was at 31/10/1999. Correct numbers: 10319921740206945) 141299 3050 6016 16684 14/12/1999? 25700 109 4859 228 25/07/2000 48?59'N 2?28'E Air France Flight 4590, a Concorde aircraft, crashes into a hotel in Gonesse just after takeoff from Paris, killing all 109 aboard and 4 in the hotel. 12800 118 6940 351 12/08/2000 69.40N 35.1E The Russian submarine K-141 Kursk sinks in the Barents Sea, resulting in the deaths of all 118 men on board. 9100 135 3121 1108 01/09/2000? 51100 150 7339 05/11/2000? 111100 155 4725 1273 11/11/2000 47.25N 12.73E Kaprun disaster, Austria: A funicular fire in an Alpine tunnel kills 155 skiers and snowboarders. 001225 309 3465 11240 25/12/2000 34.65N 112.40E A shopping center fire at Luoyang, Henan, China kills 309. 13101 844 1304 8866 13/01/2001 13.04N 88.66W A 7.6 magnitude earthquake hits all of El Salvador, killing at least 800 people and leaving thousands homeless. 91101 2996 4071 7401 11/09/2001 40.71N 74.01W Almost 3,000 are killed in the 9/11 attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City, the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia and in rural Shanksville, Pennsylvania. (LIST ERROR: Death toll is the sum of all four crashes. Correct numbers: 91101276340717401) 91101 - 3887 7705 11/09/2001 38.87N 77.05W American Airlines Flight 77 crashes into the Pentagon, killing 189 (all 64 on board Flight 77, 125 on ground). (LIST ERROR: it killed 189 people. Correct numbers: 9110118938877705) 91101 - 4003 7854 11/09/2001 40?03'N 78?54'W United Airlines Flight 93 crashes into grassland in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, killing 44 people. (LIST ERROR: it killed 44 people. Correct numbers: 911014440037854) 81001 118 4544 927 08/10/2001 45.44N 9.27E Flight SK686 of SAS collides first with a private plane and then a building in Milano Airport; 118 are killed, including 4 on ground. 111201 265 4034 7351 12/11/2001 40?34'N 73?51'W In New York City, American Airlines Flight 587, headed to the Dominican Republic, crashes in Queens minutes after takeoff from John F. Kennedy International Airport, killing all 260 on board (including 5 on the ground). 27102 1100 65 333 27/01/2002 6.5N 3.33E Several explosions at a military dump in Lagos, Nigeria kill more than 1,000. 2202 383 2962 3125 02/02/2002? 25302 1000 3644 7045 25/03/2002? 02525 225 2359 11940 25/05/2002 23?59'N 119?40'E China Airlines Flight 611 disintegrates near the Penghu Islands at Taiwan Strait, killing all 225 people on board. 26902 1863 137 171 26/09/2002 13.7N 17.1W The Senegalese passenger ferry Joola capsizes in a storm off the coast of Gambia; 1,863 are killed. 121002 202 843 1151 12/10/2002 8?43'S 115?1'E Terrorists detonate bombs in 2 nightclubs in Kuta, Bali, killing 202 and injuring over 300. 02310 403170 5571 3767 03/10/2002? 2103 7 316 946 01/02/2003 31.6N 94.6W At the conclusion of the STS-107 mission, the Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates during reentry over Texas, killing all 7 astronauts onboard. 18203 198 3552 12835 18/02/2003 35?52'N 128?35'E An arsonist destroys a train in Daegu, South Korea, killing more than 190. 19203 276 3027 5688 19/02/2003? 22003 100 4141 7130 20/02/2003 41?41'N 71?30'W The Station nightclub fire in West Warwick, Rhode Island claims the lives of 100 people. 031223 234 95 1065 23/12/2003 29.5N 106.5E A PetroChina Chuandongbei natural gas field explosion in Guoqiao, Kai County, Chongqing, China kills 234. (LIST ERROR: it was on 23/12/2003, at 29.5N 106.5E. Correct numbers: 2312232342951065) 8822 ??????????? 11304 191 4024 341 11/03/2004 40?24'N 3?41'W Terrorists execute simultaneous attacks, with bombs in 4 rush-hour trains in Madrid, killing 191 people. 1804 374 2515 5735 01/08/2004 25?15'S 57?35'W A supermarket fire in Asunci?n, Paraguay, kills about 400 and leaves over 100 missing. 3904 334 4319 4454 03/09/2004 43.19N 44.54E The Beslan school massacre ends in the deaths of approximately 344 people, mostly teachers and children. (LIST ERROR: there were 344 casualties, Correct numbers: 390434443194454) 17904 2826 1944 7268 17/09/2004 19.44N 72.68W Hurricane Jeanne causes mudslides in Haiti, killing 3006. 261204 229866 331 9585 26/12/2004 3.31N 95.85E One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia, when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. 301204 194 3436 5824 30/12/2004 34?36'S 58?24'W A fire in a Buenos Aires night club (Rep?blica Cromagnon) kills 194 people during a rock concert. 25105 265 1767 7399 25/01/2005 18.05N 73.88E A stampede at the Mandhardevi Kalubai temple during a religious pilgrimage in India kills at least 250. (LIST ERROR: It was at 18.05N 73.88. Correct numbers: 2510526518057388) 28305 1300 0204 9700 28/03/2005 2?04'N 97?E In Northern Sumatra, Indonesia, a magnitude 8.6 earthquake occurs. At least 1,300 people killed, 350 injured and hundreds of buildings destroyed. A 3-metre tsunami damaged the port and airport on Simeulue. 82905 1577 2995 9006 29/08/2005 29.95N 90.06W At least 1,836 are killed, and severe damage is caused along the U.S. Gulf Coast by Hurricane Katrina. (Dead count of 1577 was only on Louisiana state, including out-of-state evacuees counted by Louisiana). 31805 978 3337 4435 31/08/2005 33.37N 44.35E 953 people died following a stampede on Al-Aaimmah bridge, which crosses the Tigris river in the Iraqi capital of Baghdad. 81005 74600 3429 7337 08/10/2005 34?29'N 73?37'E The 2005 Kashmir earthquake kills about 80,000 people. 111005 1500 1466 9108 11/10/2005 14.66N 91.08W Hurricane Stan hits Central America and kills 1513 in Guatemala. 12106 346 2125 3952 12/01/2006 21?25'N 39?52'E A stampede during the Stoning of the devil ritual on the last day at the Hajj in Mina, Saudi Arabia, kills 362 pilgrims. 3206 104 2696 3454 03/02/2006 26.96N 34.54E An Egyptian passenger ferry carrying more than 1,300 people, sinks in the Red Sea off the Saudi coast. (LIST ERROR: it killed about 1000 people. Correct numbers: 3206100026963454) 17206 1126 1036 12511 17/02/2006 10.36N 125.11E A massive mudslide occurs in Southern Leyte, Philippines; the official death toll is set at 1,126. 27506 5782 800 11028 27/05/2006 8?S 110?28'E A 6.3 magnitude earthquake strikes central Java in Indonesia, killing more than 6,000, injuring at least 36,000 and leaving some 1.5 million people homeless. 11706 209 19016 7285 11/07/2006 19.016N 72.85E A series of coordinated bomb attacks strikes several commuter trains in Mumbai, India during the evening rush hour, killing 209. 06715 34 5275 1116 15/07/2006? 29906 1514 1029 5315 29/09/2006 10?29'S 53?15'W Gol Flight 1907 (Boeing 737-800) collides with a business jet over the Amazon Rainforest, killing all 154 onboard. (LIST ERROR: killed 154. Correct numbers: 2990615410295315) 261206 463 686 290 26/12/2006 6.86N 2.90E An oil pipeline is blown up in Nigeria's commercial capital, Lagos, killing at least 200 people. 301206 4 6688 1164 30/12/2006? 1107 103 340 11809 01/01/2007 3?40'S 118?09'E Adam Air flight 574 disappeared near Polewali in Sulawesi on 1 January 2007, causing 102 deaths. (LIST ERROR: killed 102. Correct numbers: 110710234011809) 17707 199 2337 4639 17/07/2007 23?37'S 46?39'W TAM Linhas A?reas Flight 3054 overruns the runway of Congonhas-S?o Paulo International Airport and crashes, killing all 187 and 12 others on the ground. 15807 519 1332 7651 15/08/2007 13?32'S 76?51'W An 8.0 earthquake strikes Peru, killing 512 people, injuring more than 1,500, and causing tsunami warnings in the Pacific Ocean. 151107 3447 2235 9024 15/11/2007 22?35'N 90?24'E Approximately 10,000 people are believed to have died after Cyclone Sidr hits Bangladesh. 191207 532 2610 6815 19/12/2007? 17208 10 3309 5613 17/02/2008? FAKE: Unknown disaster. 5408 105 2147 2173 05/04/2008? FAKE: Unknown disaster. 26808 23610 4866 6850 26/08/2008? FAKE: Unknown disaster. 102708 48 3362 11211 27/10/2008 33.62N 112.11W FAKE: Fire on the Country Palms Hotel at Phoenix, Arizona, kills 48, one of them being Allison Koestler, John Koestler's wife. 11309 2312 2231 9182 13/01/2009? FAKE: Unknown disaster. 101509 81 4241 7120 15/10/2009 42.41N 71.20(or 26)W FAKE: Plymouth Air flight 74 crashes near Logan International Airport, killing 81. (LIST ERROR: it shows 7120 on one paper, and 7126 on another one. Correct numbers: 1015098142417120) 10(1)709178 4071 7400 17/10/2009 40.71N 74.00W FAKE: On the corner of Worth st. and Lafayette St., New York, in Lafayette St. station, a subway derailment kills 178. (LIST ERROR: it shows 10709 on one paper, and 101709 on another one. Correct numbers: 10170917840717400) 101909 EE 4275 7137 19/10/2009 42.75N 71.37W FAKE: Solar flare, kills "Everyone Else". (42757137 - these last numbers were scratched on the school door, they point to the Lucinda Embry's home and the UFO abduction place). Events shown in the movie and some trivia *24:31 - The earliest event listed on the paper, Malpasset Dam collapse. *24:37 - 1985 Mexico City earthquake. *24:43 - Chernobyl disaster. *24:46 - Great Hanshin earthquake. *24:54 - Pan Am Flight 103. **There's an error in 25:01, where it says the plane crashed instead of being destroyed by a bomb. **There appears to be a New York Times page in the background, since tracking down the news headlines on the sidebar gives you results from NY Times. Judging by the publication dates of the articles, this scene seems to have been taken in early April 2008: ***It's Not You, It's Your Books, published on 30 March 2008. Unfortunately Wayback Machine keeps getting stuck in a loop trying to open it, so it was most likely locked behind a paywall. ***Looking at VoIP system security: This article seems to have been removed from NY Times, although I've been able to track down an archived copy of the page. Published on 2 April 2008. ***...good news for mobile: I couldn't find this article. It seems to have been removed. ***Feeling Paranoid? You're Not Alone, published on 2 April 2008. ***Food Allergies Hit the Music Charts, published on 31 March 2008. *25:02 - Oklahoma City bombing. *25:08 - Fake event. Says "419 Perish in Devastating Pile-up", dated 05/09/2002, taking place in California. Wikipedia mentioned no major pile-ups occuring on that date. Tracking down the source of the image reveals that this is a pile-up that occured at Poitiers-Sud Interchange on 5 November 2002, and 8 people died. However, location in the movie might suggest that this is the pile-up that occured at I-710 in Los Angeles on 3 November 2002 instead, although none died in the accident. *25:11 - Unknown. It's not listed on the paper. Probably fake. Says "213 Die In Office Blaze", dated 8 August 1997. The clip following that one (25:12) shows Cage marking the Mecca tunnel tragedy that occured in 1990 instead (2790-1426-2141-3981). **Interestingly, he marked the wrong numbers (27/9/0 instead of 2/7/90). *25:12 - Unknown. It says "kill 187" followed immediately with what appears to be a picture of a collapsed building after an earthquake. It turns out this is the image they used, which was taken after the Mexico City earthquake already listed above. *25:14 - Turkish Airlines Flight 981. *25:17 - Hurricane Katrina. *25:23 - 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami. *25:28 - Fake event (Country Palms Hotel fire).